


Moon

by Asikveyl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: A veces la distancia puede clarificar esos sentimientos sin nombre; a veces una videollamada puede cambiarlo todo. ¿Compartimos la luna?OTAYURI WEEK 2020DAY 1: LONG DISTANCE
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Moon

El tic-tac del reloj parecía retumbar en su cabeza, los azulados ojillos se concentraban en mirar esa aguja que no parecía tener alguna intención de moverse con mayor rapidez. Suspiró por centésima vez durante ese día, ¿por qué se sintieron ligeramente ansioso y emocionado? Hasta Potya ya se había hartado de que se moviera de un lado a otro sobre la cama en búsqueda de una posición más cómoda para esperar la hora acordada.

¿Qué era lo que tenía así de agobiado al gran tigre de Rusia? Una videollamada con Otabek.

Hoy se cumplían justo dieciocho días desde que Otabek regresó a Kazajistán luego de unas breves vacaciones en Rusia, tiempo que compartió exclusivamente con Yuri. El rubio recordaba con emoción contenida todas las aventuras vividas durante esos días: las caminatas sin rumbo, las idas a comer, las noches de desvelo viendo alguna película o serie, las charlas espontáneas sobre cualquier tema, las bromas, la facilidad con que pasaban diez horas sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta hasta que veían la primera estrella brillar en el cielo. También se infiltraron de contrabando a la pista de patinaje donde entrenaba, ahí se dedicaron a jugar como si fueran un par de críos dando sus primeros pasos sobre el hielo; todo esto entre risas, miradas furtivas y una constante calidez rebosando dentro de su pecho.

¡Ah! Cómo olvidar también los atardeceres; los matices del sol apagándose eran el escenario perfecto para ambos, incluso el silencio era malditamente embriagador si lo compartía con Otabek. Las noches compartidas, el arrullo de los grillos, los abrazos secretos y ciertos roces prohibidos… Esos días, en definitiva, significaron una extraordinaria travesía para Yuri, una aventura donde los sentimientos comenzaron a fluir cual caudal calmo de agua dulce que desembocaba en su joven corazón.

De sólo rememorar esos días se estremeció hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. ¡Qué no daría por tener a Otabek en ese mismo instante dentro de su habitación! Raptarlo en ese nido de mantas que tenía por cama y repartir caricias ciegas sobre su cabello, su frente, sus mejillas, incluso admirar la manera en la que fruncía el ceño cuando parecía concentrarse de más. Yuri anhelaba, con la violencia característica de su edad, tener a Otabek una vez a su lado.

Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de muchas cosas, ¡claro que se sintió un completo desconsiderado al atreverse a pedirle una videollamada a pesar del tiempo compartido! Pero lo necesario con locura. Sus días no eran los mismos sin él, la vida sólo tenía cierto brillo casi celestial cuando la compartía con Otabek; su Otabek. Además, su vanidad le imploraba confirmar si el kazajo se sintió igual que él, si también tenía esos sueños extraños donde su reencuentro se llevaba a cabo. Yuri también necesita saber si estaba caminando solo en ese nuevo sendero que se había abierto bajo sus pies, o si podía contar con la mano de Otabek de ahora en adelante.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil tenerlo lejos, Potya? —Se cuestionó en un susurro. La gata al fin había conciliado el sueño sobre el regazo de Yuri, mientras éste se sentía paralizado de pies a cabeza. Y no, no era por la idea de no querer incomodar a Potya, esa sensación de entumecimiento nacía de su propio pecho. El corazón le pesaba e incluso el aire comenzaba a faltarle, un cosquilleo molesto rasgaba su garganta con insistencia. ¿Pensar en el rechazo de Otabek le colocaba de esa forma? Su pregunta nunca obtuvo una respuesta, pues su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que el rubio respingara del susto.

Tomó una, dos bocanadas de aire e incluso ignoró a Potya, quien le dedicaba una de sus peores miradas por despertarla de esa forma. Extendió la mano hacia la mesa de noche, tanteando en busca del celular que vibraba con insistencia: “Videollamada entrante: Otabek”. Los pirozhki de la merienda amenazaron con salírsele del estómago, ¡pero no podía responder así de nervioso! Con prisa peinó sus cabellos, carraspeó, se talló infantilmente la cara en un intento de limpiarla y, sintiéndose más seguro con ello, respondió a la videollamada.

—¡Otabek! —Saludó y extendió la mano. «Mierda, me escuché mal…» Pensó y quiso golpearse la frente a modo de regaño. El kazajo apenas se movió del otro lado de la pantalla, en ese momento el rubio sintió que sus pies nuevamente tocaron el suelo. —¿Todo en orden en casa?

-Si. —Respondió, seco. Los ojillos azules verdes alcanzaron a ver cómo Otabek se acomodaba mejor, obteniendo una imagen más nítida y clara de ese rostro en el que tanto pensaba. —¿Tu abuelo está bien? ¿Y Potya?

Y así comenzó una de esas charlas que hacía homenaje a los días en Rusia. El kazajo le contó cómo había sido su regreso a casa ya sus deberes, le platicó sobre su familia y en cómo se ha estado reintegrando a las prácticas; Yuri no pudo evitar fanfarronear con sus avances, aquel salto que se le dificultaba ahora le salía perfecto en un 99%. La risa fresca de Otabek, una casi desconocida por otros, salía a relucir ante las ocurrencias del ruso; que si Potya se había enfadado con él, que si ya estaba mejorando en la cocina, que si Otabek había descubierto una canción genial que no dudó en enseñarle a Yuri.

Y ahí, en el manto de la noche, cada quien desde su propio punto y compartiendo la misma canción, Yuri se atrevió a dejar que un poco de esa agua dulce se desbordara con sinceridad. —Te extrañé. —Susurró. —Sonará ridículo porque no tiene ni un mes que te fuiste, p-…

—También te extrañé. —Interrumpió Otabek. —No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que compartimos en Rusia, los atardeceres de Kazajistán no son lo mismo.

—¡Pero si el cielo es el mismo! —Bufó infantilmente, dejando que ese lado de niño malcriado reluciera con esa sonrisilla majadera sobre los labios. —La luna, el sol, los atardeceres y la noche, ¡son los mismos acá y en Kazajistán!

Otabek negó con la cabeza, como si desaprobara la idea del rubio. ¡Chiquillo ingenuo que no notaba la verdad tras sus palabras! —No son los mismos, definitivamente. Ver el cielo en Kazajistán no es lo mismo que verlo en Rusia, contigo. —Y el rubor cayó sutilmente como una gota de lluvia sobre las mejillas de Yuri. —Hago lo mismo y quizás vea casi lo mismo que tú, pero no tienen comparación a cuando comparto el mundo contigo, Yuri.

¡Demasiada sinceridad! ¡El caudal está desbordándose más de lo que debería! No es un río, es un lago, es un mar… Toda esa agua dulce fluyendo dentro de su ser, encendiendo lo que yacía apagado, sacudiéndole las ideas.

—Tonto. —Reclamó, torciendo esa boquita en una mueca. El kazajo abrió la boca para alegar, pero Yuri recuperó la palabra. —Comprendo a qué te refieres, ¡incluso esta Rusia ya no es la misma Rusia que compartí contigo! Pero… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría pensar que el cielo, y esa luna que nos observa justo ahora, es la misma.

Sincronizados a pesar de la distancia, ambos dirigieron sus miradas a sus respectivas ventanas. Otabek siguió pensando en que esa luna no brillaba tanto como las que adornó sus noches con Yuri, no obstante, apenas escuchó esa vocecilla traviesa continuar con su inocente trino, lo entendió todo:

_“Cuando mires la luna, piensa en que yo también la estoy mirando mientras pienso en ti. Compartimos el mismo cielo, ¿no crees? Quizás… No estamos tan lejos como parece si ambos estamos siempre bajo la misma luna ”._

Un parpadeo bastó para que el resplandor de la luna se encendiera ante sus escépticos ojos: ahí, en la pantalla del celular, pudo admirar el inmaculado rostro de Yuri mirando hacia su ventana, con la cabecita ligeramente levantada para contemplar mejor la luna. Podía jurar que los ojos azul-verdes del rubio fácilmente competían contra la luz que emanaba la luna; no hacía falta mencionar quién era el ganador.

—Tienes razón, Yuri… La luna es aún más preciosa ahora. —Murmuró.

Luego de ese íntimo momento, la charla decayó ante un sorpresivo bostezo por parte de Yuri; ambos se despidieron con una promesa de la siguiente videollamada entre los labios y un "buenas noches" susurrado contra la bocina del teléfono. 

El rubio se fue a la cama con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, había logrado convencer al kazajo de su idea sobre el cielo y la luna que compartían. Aquel último comentario lo conservaría por siempre en su memoria, sin embargo, Yuri nunca se dio cuenta de que, al decir eso, Otabek no miraba al cielo, sino a él.


End file.
